womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Katarzyna Bachleda-Curuś
Katarzyna Bachleda-Curuś ( Sanok , January 1 1980 ) became her second marriage - she was previously married to the former skater Michal Trzebunia - the name of the Polish long track speed skater Katarzyna Wójcicka . She currently lives in Zakopane because of the presence of the rink Tor Cos . Biography [ edit ] Wójcicka is a talented all-round star and has written fifteen national titles to her name. She took from 1999 eleven times in a European Allround Championships , in the first years of low ratings. From 2005, she made a big leap forward, in that year she was on the twelfth European Allround and fourteenth in its first participation at the World Allround Championships . The years after she finished the EK eleventh or tenth (2006), eleventh (2007), eighth (2008, 2009) and (2010), and the World Allround fifteenth (fourteenth (2006), seventeenth (2008) and 2009). In 2006 she took part in the Winter Olympics in Turin , she qualified for four distances. She was tenth in the 3000 meter, eighth in the 1000 meters, 1500 meters in the eleventh and sixteenth in the 5000 meters. In 2010 she again took part in the Winter Olympics . She had qualified for the 1000, 1500 and 3000 meters. She skated the 1000m and was 31st. Later, she skated the 1500m and was then 15. They reported themselves to 3000m. The Polish national coach selected her to make the part Polish team pursuit . Besides Bachleda-Curus were Katarzyna Woźniak and Luiza Zlotkowska part of the team. In the quarter-finals of the Polish women switched from the Russians. This because Galina Lichatsjova could not follow, and so came in at a disadvantage.The Polish women took their chance and went to the semi-finals. Here they came out against Japan and they lost this race. In the consolation final of the Polish women had to compete for the bronze. The opposition attendants were Rodriguez , Rookard and Raney from the U.S.. The U.S. were the big favorites in this race, but unfortunately for them, the newcomer in the squad, Raney, she had had by coach Derek Parra deployed to Nancy Swider-Peltz Jr.. replace very early discharge. This enabled the Polish ladies win the bronze medal. This was the first medal for Bachleda-Curus at the Olympics and the third Polish skating medal. The third coin has to wait on themselves after fifty years in Squaw Valley Elwira Seroczynska took silver in the women's 1500m . At the same component grabbed Helena Pilejczyk the bronze medal. Following in the years 2011 and 2012 from it they have been made in the 2012/2013 season a comeback. On March 1, 2013 she drove her fastest 5000 meters in Erfurt: 7.13,13, however, she went over the line at the start of the outer corners and she was disqualified. The (provisional) peak of the now called Bachleda-Curuś hatching skater was a silver medal at the world championships skating distances 2013 - Women's Team . Personal records [ Edit ] Results [ edit ] Category:1980 births